


Ding Dong Merrily On High

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Demons, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Ding-Dong.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Ding Dong Merrily On High

_Ding-dong._

The bell at Heaven's front door had been ringing all afternoon. Sandalphon frowned and peered out. Again. There was no one there. Again. If it wasn't impossible for things to go on the blink in Heaven he'd suspect the wiring was fried.

_Ding-dong._

Gabriel paused as he strode past, spare handouts illustrated with piecharts and graphs in his hands. He was still on a high from the way the other archangels had reacted to his latest powerpoint presentation. He thought the four-thousandth slide had really _nailed_ the issue. He looked out. No one. Huh.

_Ding-dong._

Uriel sprinted from pillar to pillar, peering out carefully. Gabriel was out there _somewhere_ , desperate to debrief people after the meeting. He could find another victim. Why was that blasted doorbell ringing again? They flung the door open and glared out. The atrium was empty. Maybe the bell's warranty had expired while they were all trying to keep awake somewhere around slide two thousand and seventy.

_Ding-dong._

Michael opened the door, flung a spear down the escalator and slammed the door shut.

_Ding-dong._

At the bottom of the escalator the junior demons giggled.

"Eric did it last time, it's your turn now, Eric."

_Ding-dong._


End file.
